Foresight of Love
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Between work, life and being the Batman Bruce Wayne has no idea what's going on in his kids life nor do they understand that he truly does love them as his own can one teen with special abilities as well as his own family troubles help them or will this family be doomed to be apart forever. Slash


**Dis****claimer: **This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal if you wanna I will FIND YOU. I don't own and will never own Batman or his friends and unfortunately I don't own these guys and I'm also not making any money with this. With the amount of fanfiction I've been reading lately they might own me though. ;) This cast of characters contains elements from several different continuities, if it's not mentioned in one of my stories, consider it non-canon for the purposes of my stories. The emphasis here is on the great characters and their character dynamics, not matching up perfectly to any one continuity. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed

Just to be clear this is Slash Major and includes older male and younger male sex if you don't like it please leave and as for Reviews I love em but no flames if you have something to say this criticism I can take but nothing dumb please.

*If this story seems similar to yours or others you've read, I'm sorry. This came to me randomly and I've never read any others like it. If your ideas are similar I'm sorry. (Please note: I DID NOT COPY ANYONE!)

Character bio

Bruce Wayne 37-multibillionaire head of wayne enterprises witnessed his parents death at age 8 he was raised by his butler Alfred and he loves his family very deeply though his trauma has made him distant from them he can be viewed as cold distant no-nonsense he is also the Batman

Richard "Dick" John Grayson-23 year old policeman adopted by Bruce at age 9 when his parents had a tragic fall in the circus they were in Dick is Bruce first adopted son and heir to Wayne enterprises he is flirtatious kind protective and very physically attractive has viewed by Damian as the golden child Dick had a romantic relationship with Barbra Gordon and Kori Anders even having a sexual relationship with his work partner Wally West he fights crime along his father as Nightwing

Timothy "Tim" Jackson Drake-Bruce second adopted son a 17 years old Tim is a computer geek with a no nonsense attitude he was adopted at age 11 after his parents were murdered by a burglar he has a rocky relationship with his best friend Connor Kent he has romantic feelings for Nicholas Romanov he is also Red Robin

Nicholas Romanov 17- descended form a number of powerful Seers, psychics and Soothsayers such as Cassandra, Helenus, Mopsus and as such he is a powerful psychic mutant himself born with and possesses a vast array of powerful mental powers granting him numerous abilities such as flight, generation of portals and projection of psychic-energy force. The power stunts he has demonstrated so far include mind control, telekinesis, telepathy, levitation, energy blasts, creation of telekinetic barriers capable of deflecting physical and energy attacks, teleportation, mind-reading and so on born into a jealous family Nicholas sees the Waynes as his family he even has a crush on the entire male family. He helps the Bat family as the Psychic teen Oracle whose foresight as save them more than once both he and Alfred are the heart and soul of the bat family.

Damian Wayne 14 -a product of rape his mother Taila al Ghul drugged and raped Bruce Talia also dumped him on Bruce at age 10 at first excited to see him Bruce is cold and distant because of how Damian was conceived causing him to become aggressive rude and sarcastic Damian has high respect for his eldest brother Dick and Nicholas he often has little spats and fights with Tim as Damian and Tim has the most fights arguments and spats Nicholas is one the few that Damian has little to no Antagonistic feelings for. He has taken up the mantle of Robin.

Alfred Pennyworth-67 Alfred Pennyworth is the trusted butler of Bruce Wayne and the Wayne Family, making him Batman's manservant. Having worked for Thomas and Martha Wayne before they were murdered, he raised young Bruce from an early age. His responsibilities include attending to Batman and making sure he can properly function, as well as looking after the Batcave and Wayne Manor as well as the children. Always the perfect gentleman, Alfred is loyal and faithful, although not afraid to criticize his employer when he deserves it. His experience in the military has given him combat and medical training, and he was also a noted stage actor in his time. He like Nicholas is considered the heart and soul of the Batman family

Just a little something to tide you over till next time darlings oh and who should be the main pairing let me know what you think and again sorry it's so short


End file.
